<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Met Your Elder God by Sapphire13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732158">How I Met Your Elder God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire13/pseuds/Sapphire13'>Sapphire13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eldritch, God's? I guess but not in a religious way, Henry has a eldritch God that likes shiny stuff and is an enabler, Henry has the temperament of a goblin, Henry was raised by the eldritch God in his chest, I was sober, I'm going to get banned from any creative writing in the future, M/M, You can hoard people too if you try hard enough and by God is Henry going to try, charles is in the military he swears, he's got bad life skills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire13/pseuds/Sapphire13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a weight in his bones as long as he could remember, but hey at least it helps him steal some stuff!</p><p>__________<br/>Aka why explain the timeline and choices thing normally, just slap some discount eldritch horror on it like a band-aid and call it a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Ellie Rose &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gotta start somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Henry was a small child his bones have always been weighed down like they were made of lead, a deep-rooted ache burning of mercury through his rib cage and veins, but most importantly the voice rattling from the far corner of his mind. It spoke softly at first slowly gaining volume over the years until it was a roar in his eardrums baying it's desires a permanent minatra of <b>"take take take hoard hoard hoard."<br/>
</b>
The voice urged for more and more going well beyond what he was physically capable of fulfilling, then it gave him chances and choices to get what it wanted. He was used to this by now unfortunately others don't seem to comprehend it's urges. When younger Henry tried to explain to his mother why it was he was always swiping jewelry from her drawer and coins from pockets, anything that glimmers it was drawn to like a moth to a flame. She didn't very much like that, told him to stop, told him to let it go, and when he didn't stop she decided to stop. That's when Henry learned that no one could be trusted. It would always be just him.<br/>
The loneliness was something he grew use to, why speak when your only company was a burning mercury in his veins and a rumble in the back of his skull. His passenger gave him such an easy option of income why wouldn't he use it. He found himself softly whispering in his mind to the voice "We can have more nice things if we have a home to store it in"<br/>
<b>"How?"<br/></b>



This was the start to a wonderful partnership between Henry Stickmin and his internal abomination partner, it would have been perfect too…<br/>
If the government hadn't kidnapped him a few years later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two electric boogalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry kinkshames an elder god</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry awoke to a jolt from what he was resting on, the first thing he noticed was that he was gagged? Glancing around he saw two men who were clearly government, the elder man was clearly high ranking if the stars on his shoulder were any indication. The younger male had a good few bandages on his body most notably though was a thick wad of gauze on his hand."Well look who finally woke up, I must admit it was impressive that you fought off the sedatives so long, that tenacity and your skill set makes you quite the catch Stickmin." Spoke the elder</p><p>"Hmmph?" Was Henry's muffled reply</p><p>"We've got solid evidence of your crimes Stickmin, but do this task for us and we'll be willing to let your history be pardoned. We have been having trouble with a gang known as the Toppat, the issue is we can't pin any crimes on em, that's where you come in. Secure evidence against the Toppats and you'll be free to go. If you don't comply we'll be glad to dump you into the highest security military prison." The captain spoke over Henry's muffled inquisition</p><p>With great hesitation he nodded his agreement, the soldier, gun still aimed at him swiftly removed the gag from him while hissing "Bite me again you criminal and I'll personally end you"</p><p>He was deeply confused for a heartbeat before a deep rumble mentally spoke to him as the world around him trickled to a stop <b>" They attacked us in the lair. I attacked back. You weren't responding</b></p><p>There's a fleeting moment of embarrassment, because really their shit hole apartment had weapons in every nook and cranny and his passenger knew this yet still chose to bite the guy of all things, but it was cut short by an offended rumble <b>"My teeth are sharper than your tools, claws with poison coursing through them, and I choke up acid of course under stress I used them"</b></p><p>Henry pointedly stares at his blunt nails, then once he feels a solid amount of embarrassment from his life long parasite he focuses back on the military men and time begins to creep forward again. Suddenly a voice calls from the front "So uh how do you want to get in?" Only one thought rolls through Henry's head, Oh shit he's cute...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everytime I get positive feed back:<br/>S-serotonin senpai!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just a man and his horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry and co have a chat, Henry is a simp, and Charles is himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longer chapter today! Happy Friday!</p>
<p>Finally fleshing out more or my Ideas too so hopefully it's not super confusing.</p>
<p>"Spoken"<br/><i>"Thoughts directed at the horror" </i><br/><b>" The horror"</b></p>
<p>The horror once told Henry it's name but since it sounds like nails on a chalkboard and a demented dolphin Henry usually just refers to them as his freeloader instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry found himself face to face with warm amber eyes, his short buzzed hair pale contrasting to his red headphones, Henry entered the full gay panic™. Ignoring the soft churring noise in the back of his head, this wasn't funny thank you very much, he focused on the options the government had presented him with to enter the airship. Before him sat a sticky hand, a giant hamster ball, a harpoon gun, and an earpiece.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Henry's first choice was the sticky hand purely because it looked like fun. So after strapping himself in the helicopter launched him next to the just barely open bay door. Swiftly he attached a weighted ball and chain to a golden safe, and knocked it out the door being taken with the safe along the way. Thankfully the helicopter was able to catch him before he fell, after being drug up with the safe they were able to open it and see what evidence he had acquired. A sense of doom overwhelmed him all the sudden, as the safe opened they were left standing around as a teddy bear was revealed. He didn't even argue when the soldier named Rupert raised his gun and shot him. Unsurprisingly he found himself in a static out world face to face with his disturbing freeloader. The amalgamation of limbs before him seemed to be eternally writhing with masses of eyes and clusters all across its vaguely deer shaped body with a conglomerate of antlers, one of its many maws split open as it spoke. <b>Sorry Henry you'll have to try again, maybe next time we should make sure it's actually evidence? Are you ready to go back? </b></p>
<p><i>"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose"</i> he thought back.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Henry chose the earpiece next, definitely not to hear the cute pilot's voice more, no way. He has no idea why he's getting such smug emotions from his internal friend. Charles was kind enough to fly him to a hatch on the top of the airship, after warning about a bad guy being below and Henry found himself with a few options. <b>'C4, acid, a vacuum, or knock?'</b> C4 and acid both seemed a bit too dangerous without any form of cover, and knocking seemed a bit odd since they were in the air… but a vacuum? Really? With a disgruntled sigh Henry pulled the vacuum from the pocket dimension his passenger summoned forth for him. It uncomfortable thudding noise later and he's in, a quick drop down but it appears that there is a meeting going on in the next room. More potential options. <b>'Disguise, glue, or a transdimensionalizer?'</b></p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Well surely a disguise wouldn't work people don't just walk through meetings, so Henry went with the transdimensionalizer, surely with such an awful name it wouldn't have been in the store he stole it from if it didn't work. So with a deep breath Henry moved the slider, only to find himself and the world flattened into a single line. <b>"Geez I didn't expect that sorry Henry." </b></p>
<p>As time jerked backwards Henry was left with a phantom buzz in his skin from the compression <i>"It's fine, I know you said the more we did this the better our forewarning would be but how long do you think it'll take for it to narrow our options more?"</i></p>
<p>The equivalent of a shrug came from the abomination before him <b>"It'll take time like a muscle it needs to be strengthened with casual usage, I'm trying my best to narrow our options but there is only so much to be done when in a vessel"</b></p>
<p>A gusty sigh came from Henry<br/><i>"It's  fine, I appreciate your efforts. We'll get there eventually we are doing a lot of these choices lately."</i><br/>------------------------<br/>Time started to flow in the correct direction as he found himself standing besides the meeting room once again. Grabbing the glue you lathered his hands generously with it, then proceeded to scale the wall and across the meeting room via ceiling. As he dropped beyond the doorway an elevator chimed, and upset voice called "Hey the elevator's broken again"</p>
<p>Henry quickly dive for a open chute in the ground, only to violently fall through a bend in the vent. His earpiece crackled to life in Charles spoke to him "Hey uh I can help you cross that gap, getting in that room over there labeled records will probably give us something! I have a platform, some gravity controls, and a robot helper, I'm sure that one of these will work!"</p>
<p>Charles' excitement was almost tangible, and it brought Henry's mood right up so he had no qualms when he mumbled "Surprise me." </p>
<p>The sudden sensation of foreboding did not give him much confidence, Charles started dramatically singing a song. A startled rumble from the back of his head really cemented that he just messed up. To look out the window and saw a helicopter encroaching on the airship, Henry rasped out a single "No way..." </p>
<p>
  <b>"Is he really going to?!?"</b>
</p>
<p>"Fuck he is."</p>
<p>The sound of metal screeching on metal as the helicopter burst through the window taking a chunk of the surrounding metal with it, then it proceeded to crash into a firey explosion against him. The static you void was full with some suspicious sounding hissing laughter as he's found his beloved abomination in tears with their amusement.</p>
<p><i>"Well I guess I got what I asked for, I was pretty damn surprised."</i> An even louder rattling wheezed hiss followed a statement, clearly something was enjoying this he thought with a side glance. <i>"That wasn't even an option he offered oh my God."</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. F R I E N D S ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry steals stuff, meets a fellow, and Charles is scared of Henry's ability to live</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoken"<br/><i>"Thoughts directed at the horror" </i><br/><b>" The horror"</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Henry found himself back listening to Charles giving him options he felt a mental nudge and his eyes snapped to writing on the wall claiming the vault was behind them.<b> " Maybe we can grab some stuff there? Give the government one thing and maybe swipe a few things for our collection"</b> was slyly murmured. Henry wasn't opposed to turning this into a paid gig so with a nod he spoke softly to Charles "Hey would something they have stolen work?"</p><p>"Oh yeah if you could grab something it'd be perfect!"</p><p>A hum of ascent from Henry and he spun on his heels towards the vault. It is was almost insulting how easy it was to get into it, while the door was locked, no precautions were taken with the vent that led directly into it, he didn't even need to tap into his tools beyond a screwdriver.<b>"They are either super cocky or super dumb"</b>a mental shrug <b>" Let's make them regret it either way." </b> An opening to their pocket dimension appeared before him and he started throwing handfuls of the gold in and lastly he took their giant ruby off it's stand, once the dimension closed though Henry noticed his freeloader freezing. <b>"Henry we need to leave now!" </b> The urgency was concerning.</p><p>
  <i>"What's happening?"</i>
</p><p>
  <b>"There is another like us here, they could sense the pocket dimension's energy as it opened, they are trying to find us now. We need to bail, I don't really want to get into a territorial fight with the government listening in!"</b>
</p><p>Swiping a couple small gems and a pair of paintings Henry booked it back through the vent and down the hall that he had previously come down. Skidding to a stop at the gap he asked Charles for the platform, which materialized in his waist and chucked him over the edge into the gears below. It was a little nauseating being jerked backwards in time through the gears again, but with more confidence then he felt he asked for the robot helper. It came close when it dipped halfway but he made it over without incident that time, and continued onward as Charles' voice spoke to him through the earpiece "It looks like that guy is having trouble with the door, let me help you with that! I can hack the door, shoot 'em, or melt his bones."</p><p>"Wait the government has a tool to melt bones? Why?"</p><p>"Uh yeah it's be-" Galeforce cut Charles off with a sharp "It's classified!"</p><p>"Ok, I'm going to pretend that isn't concerning, but yeah uh melt his bones I guess" Henry mumbled out awkwardly. The toppat suddenly shivered before becoming a boneless puddle ouch. Swiping his door card Henry slipped into the next room, a toppat was sitting at the table in the room thankfully facing away from the door he spoke to himself, or so he thought "Oh man I remember this, if someone got this we'd be in a world of trouble"</p><p>
  <i>" Wow they really like to make things easy huh"</i>
</p><p>A derisive snort was his only response, but the prickling anxiety was still foremost for his companion. They needed to move on. <b>"Throwing star, spook him, or falcon kick?"</b> Henry grabbed the spider on a stick after a brief pause, the throwing star was too obvious it'd backfire and he was more of a speed and stealth built person he'd probably underpower the kick. So he dangled the spider in front of the toppat, only for him to coo "Hello Mr spider!"</p><p>Henry's eye twitches and he swings the stick into the poor fellows head, knocking him out. Well if it works he thought to himself. As he swiped the file from the table and headed to the end of the room, Charles spoke up warning him away from the door and back into the vents, when he landed at the bottom he was surprised to see that the vent had electric currents openly flowing through it. Charles piped up "I've hacked into their power grid, what do you want me to do?"</p><p>Henry with his great ability of foresight and time manipulation had the perfect idea! He proceeded to baa into his microphone. "I uh don't understand," was Charles' confused response. His idea worked though because his horror was more incredulous than anxious, so he mumbled to Charles "Ah sorry please reroute the power if you can."</p><p>"I sure can!" was chirped back and with one last fizz the current died out allowing him through. The exit for the vent put him right by the entrance for a storage bay. "Alright if you get the bay doors open I can get you in the chopper. Also there is a button on your earpiece that'll come in handy!"</p><p>Henry punched the bay door controls and dove for cover as he found the button on the earpiece that shifted forms to become a strange gun. Ducking out from his cover he shot at the two people between him and the door launching them away, neat! As he reached the end of the bay he paused, something was wrong, his legs wouldn't budge no matter how much he willed them to. He spun around against his control, there in the doorway stood a man with bright red hair, his bushy mustache quirked up in an amused fashion, his emerald eyes though we're the biggest tell pupils slitted almost glowing, this was the other. Once more his body moved outside of his control, but this presence was familiar and it burned with unbridled fury, it felt like the mercury in his veins was going to boil him alive in his companions' rage and he took steps back. "'Old on now, we only wanna talk now" a honeyed voice spoke "ain't often we getta see kin ya know'' Henry jumped out of the bay, hands out of his control raised the force gun and shot them into the helicopter, Henry hoped his eyes weren't glowing too as he spared a single glance back at the frowning other still in the bay on the slowly shrinking airship as they flew away. </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>A few hours later Henry left the debrief at a government compound with his pardon in hand. Charles was leaning against his helicopter a little bit aways, he'd offered him a ride home and he wasn't going to turn down avoiding public transport. "Hey Henry since you're no longer a wanted man do you think maybe we could hang out, we made a pretty great team back there!"</p><p>Trying to ignore the warmth on his cheeks Henry nodded, "there is a restaurant not far from my house I was planning on stopping by to celebrate if you want to come with me"</p><p>"Oh is it a favorite of yours?" Charles asked as he started to lift off.</p><p>"Yeah it's the only place in town that serves meat the way I like you know"</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>To say Charles was concerned would be an understatement, his newest friend was a bit of an oddball sure but this was probably pushing it. The squirrly albino man had led him to a 24/7 diner that looks like it was shut down a decade ago and someone broke in to run the diciest food(?) establishment. This idea is cemented when his friend gets a cut up steak that is literally raw, like it never even touched something to cook it raw. Poor Henry jumped hard when Charles wrestled it away from him with an exasperated "Are you trying to get sick?!?"</p><p>Charles went through all the stages of grief when his new gremlin friend acted like eating a raw steak at a run down diner was a treat. It'd be alright though he can show him better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like this chapter tbh anytime I get to poke fun of Henry's life skills is a good time. Who knew being raised by a predatory deer amalgamation would reflect poorly on the human basics.</p><p>Also I'm having a debate on if I want to redo the first two chapters, I like the flow on the current chapters better so maybe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Poor Henry Stickmin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles begs his dad to keep a cute stray and Henry is having a bad week</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Spoken"<br/><i>"Thought"</i><br/><b>"Eldritch tapeworms"</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles was getting even more concerned, they had returned to Henry's shady apartment, after he'd forced Henry to a restaurant with the ability to cook their food. He was now searching through his cupboards after realizing how his friend was really bad at looking after himself. The only food in the house was a few meats in the fridge, all raw, and poking around he noticed there wasn't a stove… or microwave… He'd asked Henry about it and the genuinely confused look had his concern spiking through the roof. The only items in his apartment were the knives and a few guns tucked into every corner and gap available. After excusing himself for a moment he headed to a quiet corner in the pothole filled parking lot to beg the newly promoted general to let him into camp because holy hell "General I don't think he knows humans eat cooked food and more than just meat. It's a miracle he's still alive... so can we keep him?"</p>
<p>"Charles, you can't keep a person like they're a stray cat."</p>
<p>"The only furniture here, and I mean that term as loosely as possible, is a pile of blankets and coins which I'm about 90% sure he sleeps on." The following silence is the only sign he is making any headway. "We can't in good faith leave him here! Especially after he went above and beyond with the airship, he didn't even humor the Right Hand Man when he tried to talk to him!"</p>
<p>An exasperated sigh was his only response for a heartbeat. "Fine, you can offer for him to stay here but he'll have to be fine with missions."</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Charles has been out on the phone for about 5 minutes and Henry's anxiety was rising with every exaggerating hand motion he saw from his perch on the window sill. <i>"Did we scare him off?</i></p>
<p>
  <b>I didn't think so? He's not flown off in his helicopter so I'm pretty sure he's not running away. Plus he has been increasing distressed as he was exploring the lair?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Maybe we should have stolen those psychology books?" </i>
</p>
<p><b>"He doesn't even like the nest? I thought humans used blankets to sleep?"</b> Henry just shrugged and glanced back at Charles, who had been hung up and looked significantly happier than he had when first heading out.</p>
<p>
  <i>"So who was the other back at the airship? And why could they control my body, I thought only you could?"</i>
</p>
<p><b>"I couldn't tell you honestly, I don't think we've met before, I imagine they must have some form of possession. I'm unsure of what his catalyst is though we weren't even facing them and they took control. Typically possession types have to do something to connect with their puppets, physical touch, eye contact, or such. They seem dangerous, it really doesn't help that they know about us too."</b>Henry hummed thoughtfully while heading towards the door as Charles reentered the apartment. Before he could physically react his passenger jerked his body down, the window behind them broke as a projectile passed the spot his torso just vacated. Charles took cover a breath later.<b>"Would it kill for us to have some time off? This is the second time this week"</b> Growled out his passanger</p>
<p>There stuck in the wall was a dart with something inside, a drug potentially. Grabbing a gun from under his blanket mound Henry prepared for a shootout with whoever was attacking them. The front door that Charles hadn't had a chance to close got forced open further, armed men in grey uniforms poured into his apartment. The line between his fury and his passenger is lost, red encroached on his vision, iron burned in his throat, the uniformed men and the world around them froze. Henry grabbed at the frozen Charles, yanked him up and drug him out of the apartment into the nearby alley. <b>"We won't be able to get very far you know? Maybe we should try something else before causing a paradox?"</b> while Henry appreciated the concern the point was moot as long as Charles was in the equation.</p>
<p>He was getting exhausted. He couldn't keep this up much longer. The worry from his horror wasn't helping now. He forced a manhole up and tried not to bang up Charles too much on the way down. He's shaking now, but just one more thing. He climbs back up and forces the cover back over the manhole then drops to the bottom again, time resumes trickling forward. Next to him Charles jerks in shock at the change in location, he whirls around like an angry snake but calms when he sees it's just them. "Henry what the fuck. How did we get down here?"</p>
<p>He must have looked terrible because Charles was puffing back up in angry worry once he got a good look at him. "I had a teleporter," he lied,"we should get somewhere safer first. Do you know who those guys were?"</p>
<p>"Pretty sure those were Wall uniforms which makes sense, the warden has an ego about having the best criminals locked up, and you did have quite the record..." Charles helped him up and they started heading away from where they came in from. Unfortunately it sounds like the Wall guards were checking out the manhole. "Shit"</p>
<p><b>"Your body can't handle more time manipulation at the moment, the best choice is to flee</b> his lungs felt numb from the strain of breathing, limbs made of lead left him stumbling. He grit his teeth as Charles jostled him in their haste to flee, the guards were gaining on them. "Sorry Charles" he shoved him away down a dark and narrow pipe, with just a moment to memorize the fear in his amber eyes, then darted in the opposite direction making sure to be as loud as possible. The guards didn't even pause at the pipe, he smiled. Every step left the bones in his legs ringing on impact and burning into his knees, he's fairly certain that he isn't in control anymore but the numb buzzing of their exhaustion is too strong to be just one of them. Something sharp hit his back, he plucked it off but the tranquilizer was already in him. After a minute he dropped.</p>
<p>"What happened to the other one?"</p>
<p>"Who knows, the boss mainly wanted this one so who cares?" one guard said, using his boot to nudge the unconscious body before them.</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Henry jerked awake face to face with an older Russian man glaring down at him. He grinned with far too much teeth and gums to be friendly. "Welcome to the Wall Henry. I'm going to make sure you never see daylight again"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Henry is having a week poor guy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Is there an imposter Among Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie is sus-ing Henry and they have a chat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longer chapter today!</p><p>"Spoken"<br/><i>"Thoughts"</i><br/><b>"Horror speak"</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry grit his teeth to prevent a small oof from leaving him. His hands were bound together fully with metal cuffs well past the wrist so he didn't have a hope of lock picking out of here. They were shoving him into this holding cell as the guard growled at him "You'll stay here while cell is found." </p><p>As the guard spun around to watch the door, Henry took a look around the room. Almost immediately he spotted a vent innocuously placed with a pipe underneath, it would be impossible for him to get up there by himself, and outing his freeloader while captive would be catastrophic. There was however another prisoner with them, the redhead had seemed to be glaring at them pretty strongly when he came in, but mutual goals can fix that, hopefully. So Henry proceeded to psst at her for attention, making a grumbling noise when that didn't hold results. As she looked over he glanced hard at the vent then back, she nodded her assent. </p><p>One concerningly strong toss later, Henry's not quite sure how she managed that with her hands tied but he's not going to complain. After freeing his hands via convenient rock, Henry spun around and dropped a ladder to help the woman up. As she rubbed her newly freed wrists she introduced herself "I'm Ellie."</p><p>"Henry" he replied, she was still side eyeing him but it seemed to be a little less than before. They traveled along the vent eventually hitting an opening as they jumped up and they saw two guards talking to each other facing down a hallway. <b>"You can disguise as a tall person, dance to distract, or do a synchronized takedown."</b> Henry proceeded to jump out and dance, from nowhere music started to play, the guards dropped their weapons and proceeded to dance to. Ellie gave a single disinterested shrug before dancing too, unfortunately Henry and Ellie both got too into it and forgot that they were escaping. Henry snapped out of it when he was returned to the choices. He thought to his horror, <i>"Wow, way to be a buzz kill" </i></p><p>A mental shrug and response, then it hissed out grumply, <b>"you were going on for 10 minutes, we are trying to get out of here you know…"</b><br/>More concerning though was Ellie who had this unreadable expression on her face as she stared him down, Henry felt as if his sins were crawling on his back. "We could take a guard each if uh that's ok with you?" He mumbled.</p><p>Ellie's hard expression dropped slightly as she agreed, and as the bodies dropped they continued on their way. Soon though they came face to face the locked door, peering through the window they saw that there was a vent they could get through. "Henry, if you can get to that vent you could open the doors, we just need a way to get you up there. Hopefully a riot will start once the doors are open, the chaos would make our escape a lot easier."</p><p>Henry pulled out the gravitator 2.0 he swiped from the room they had come from, raising his eyebrow question. Ellie nodded agreeably, swiping the remote and fiddling with the controls causing a blue bubble to form around Henry. She moved him around until he was hovering over the vent then she canceled the bubble, unfortunately she hadn't set gravity back down so Henry was launched into the wall at high speeds. He had to fight off the vertigo as time reversed, trying to ignore Ellies flummoxed look he asked, "do you have a plan, I've got nothing" </p><p>
  <b>"You know I could help?"</b>
</p><p><i>"We aren't trying to get sent to a CCC containment facility, Ellie already is suspicious of us."</i> A discontent rumble was their only response.</p><p>Ellie narrows her eyes at him for a moment before speaking "I have a way, but you're going to have to trust me."</p><p>"Alright I'm game," is all he whispers out before suddenly phantom hands are choking him. Only the realization that he's getting slowly higher stops him from retaliating. He's dropped above the roof to the room and he crashes down, taking a moment to lament on his life choices before he sits up and gives a thumbs up back to Ellie. From there it is child's play to open the vent. Out of convenience they labeled the open all doors button, so one press later and the door slides open for Ellie. As they continue on this path Henry takes the moment of calm to speak with his parasite, <i>"is she like us?" </i></p><p>
  <b>"No but something is… off about her, it's not unheard of for humans to have powers by themselves, especially after long term exposure to things like me. She is pretty suspicious of us for sure though." </b>
</p><p>Suddenly a group of fellow inmates ran past them, they saw why when suddenly presented with three guards blocking the path. Nearby there was a crossbow, a sniper rifle, a taser, and a grenade. Something about the taser caught his eye, since it was closest to Ellie he signed for her to take it, while he grabbed the grenade. To say the resulting explosion was a bit excessive would be an understatement. Fighting the nausea of watching the world around and his own body rebuild itself backwards, he instead took the sniper rifle. Well it didn't turn out as he expected, but it worked as Ellie tazed him and the resulting spasms led to him sniping all three of the guards.</p><p>They continued down the hall ending up hiding behind a few boxes to avoid two guards talking in the elevator. Ellie taps his shoulder and tells him while holding up two guard hats, "I picked these up, think they'll be any use?" </p><p>With a nod Henry takes the two hats and throws them past the elevator. The guards, noticing the motion go to check it out, when they get around some boxes they notice that an elevator is full of inmates, while they're dealing with the other inmate escapees Henry and Ellie take the elevator that they just vacated. The soft ding alerts them that they've hit the top floor, the doors parting with a soft hiss, revealing the snow covered landscape around them. As Henry steps forward Ellie is grabbed from behind by the warden's second hand Grigori, with a sharp cry "Henry help!"</p><p>Noticing an incoming vehicle out of the corner of his eye, Henry makes a face hoping to stall Grigori long enough. "Haha very matur-" he gets cut off as the truck rams into him. </p><p>"Uh thanks I guess" early mumbles out. Henry gives a sheepish shrug. "So how do you want to get out of here?" </p><p>Looking around there's inmates climbing into a truck, and an inmate waving enthusiastically towards a hole in the wall, or an abandoned motorcycle all by itself. They take the motorcycle to lower the risk of getting caught with the other inmates, but as Henry moves to get on the warden slams into him pinning him to the ground as he growls out "50 years I have run this complex and it's only today, the day you come in, I have issues. I will drag you back to your cell myself, rat, and I will make sure you never can break out again. I will make you regret every choice you've ever made Stick-"</p><p>To Henry's surprise Ellie had whipped around the motorcycle, grabbed a sign and then proceeded to ram full speed into the warden with said sign. she paused long enough to help drag him onto the back of the motorcycle then they were off. Once they got a safe distance away, they stopped and Henry called Charles asking for a pickup, several minutes of mother henning later, Charles agreed to get there as soon as possible.</p><p>Then Henry sat down and Ellie spoke up, "how long did he say it's going to be?"</p><p>"Around an hour" he explained</p><p>"Good  that gives us plenty of time to talk. I've got a few questions for you…thanks for the help although I'm a bit confused, why is someone like you there? You know that place isn't really meant to contain things like you."</p><p>Henry's blood froze as he stuttered out " H-how did you?"</p><p>"It's kind of obvious, honestly once you see one host body you've seen them all. Although I've got to admit you're the first one I've seen that doesn't seem to be fighting themselves."</p><p>"Thanks I guess?"</p><p>She snorted at him. "You know I expected you to just abandon me, you kept zoning out like you were talking to your monster. I figured you were talking about cutting me loose because I was dead weight but then you kept hanging around it was weird admittedly. I actually ended up in the Wall because of a monster like yours, that dick works with the toppat clan, real piece of work that one…"</p><p>Henry grimaces, "if you don't mind my asking what did he do?"</p><p>"That asshat took over my body and used me as a meat shield to stop the fucking police, this was after all the talks about how the gang was family too. I guess your family's a bunch of backstabbing homicidal dicks and it's right" there was anger visibly pouring out of every scrap of body language she was giving off. Henry wasn't aware that a sigh could sound homicidal but Ellie managed it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, that's terrible."</p><p>She gave a sardonic laugh " well what about yourself, how does a host end up working with the government of all things?"</p><p>" Well it's a long story…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I learned that my dog's ear can mess with my phone's touch screen, pour one out for the chapter that got deleted by a dog ear... Save your work often folks 😔</p><p>Any poodle, next chapter will have Charles pov of the whole mess!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Come with me into a fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles is having a great time, so is Galeforce.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The wiki calls the CCC an overarching villan but I think they are just trying to contain stuff man. I'm just making them a knock of scp foundation whoops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours prior…</p><p>To say Charles was upset to be an understatement, with a frustrated sigh he flipped the manhole cover off the opening to the street. Yanking on his cell phone he swiftly redialed the General, "Wehaveabitofani-"</p><p>"Charlie slow down, what's going on?" </p><p>"Sir, the Wall kidnapped Henry," he growled out.</p><p>"Damn it, get back here Charlie. I'll send Henry's paperwork to the Wall, the CCC is asking after him too the hell'd he do?" Crackled the general's voice through the phone.</p><p>"Wait, really... the CCC isn't usually something that gets involved without it being a major issue. Shit."</p><p>"It didn't seem like a bad thing when they asked for a meeting, I can let you know more after I talk to them, just get back here for now we'll get everything sorted out."</p><p>Charles lets out a frustrated sigh and with a quick see you soon and hangs up. Heading back to Henry's apartment he finagles the door to be the closest to closed it can get with the banged up hinges before making a dash to his helicopter.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>The helicopter gives a final lurch as it connects with the helipad, cutting the engine Charles moves to get out. He's greeted instantly by Rupert saying, "the general is in a meeting with this Wilson Stone guy, something about interviewing Henry for something. Figured I'd meet you here so you don't barge in on them."</p><p>"Did you get any news about the Wall situation?"</p><p>"Nothing, sorry man"</p><p>With a half-hearted nod Charles headed towards the center of camp where all the offices were, hoping the general has something. If not Charles was working on his own plan, you could say the greatest plan. Although he heard the wall was mostly underground so crashing a helicopter into it might be hard, but good things in life are rarely easy so he'll make do!</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>General Hubert Galeforce always felt he was pretty open-minded, but this? If the director of the CCC, Wilson Stone, hadn't had so much evidence about what he was talking about he'd have thrown him out of his office straight to medical for a drug screen. Weird bastard animals shoved into random people is a little out of Galeforces normal, but staring at what looks like a melting tar dog with more eyes than fur(?) was a bit of a nail on the coffin of his doubt.</p><p>"This has something to do with Henry?" He dawdles out, eyes never leaving the thing that apparently lives inside of Stone most of the time, he's got questions but he's not going to ask. Maybe he'll get a drug test after this, someone must have slipped something in his coffee…</p><p>"We are very certain that one Henry Stickmin is the host body for one of these demons." The creature(?) In the room snorts at the name but otherwise doesn't respond. "Anomalies  have a history of spiking around him and earlier today we got readings in line with a paradox. We need to evaluate the risk level of his demon. We are positive that his has not been reported prior, his usual level of violence is lower than what we typically see."</p><p>"Paradox?"</p><p>"Yes, an illogical shift in the universe, if his demon can cause one it's got the potential to be incredibly destructive. Depending on whatever aspects it has can also play a factor, we haven't been able to see a physical manifestation of its powers. We are worried that it may have a metaphysical power, we are having enough issues with the toppat vessel we don't need a second one." Stone grumbled out the last bit, must be a sore subject.</p><p>"This is a lot to process, Henry has been nothing but helpful to the military even if his demon is found dangerous do you plan to punish one of mine when he has been pardoned from his past crimes?"</p><p>"Punishment, no. Depending on how our interview with him goes, containment is possible. If we feel it is safe for him to remain here we may allow it." Galeforce's eyes narrowed but before he could voice it Stone continued. "None of that general, it's merely meant as a security measure. You know how it is. For the safety and security of the country is all." The smarmy grin that followed wasn't buying Stone any favor.</p><p>Gritting his teeth Galeforce takes a moment, might as well fight one battle at a time and they both do want Henry at base. "Henry is currently at the Wall, he was taken from his home this evening, even if I wanted to I couldn't let you interview him."</p><p>It was almost worth it for the gobsmacked look on Stone's face. Almost. " You're shitting me. The toppat vessel was sent there too after the mass arrests, we were hoping the general isolation would be able to stop him from taking over other people… but if there is a breakout we could be back to square one. The Right Hand Man is near impossible to contain, and once he's free you can guarantee that the other captured members are free too. The center for chaos containment is going to start preparing for the worst… I'd highly recommend you do too." As he stands his demon melts into an amorphous blob and settles against his skin, stretching into a complicated myriad of circles and squiggles, Galeforce is definitely getting drug screened because what the hell.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Charles is all kinds of upset the longer he waits the more anxious he gets. Pacing back and forth down a hall just far enough from the generals office to hear when the door opens. He's been pacing for an hour, but is stopped mid step by his phone going off, it's an unknown number. With a glance to Rupert, who nods that he'll tell when the meeting ends, Charles spins on his heel while answering the phone. </p><p>Henry's voice rings through, "Sorry about the shoving you in the sewer thing, could you give me and a friend a ride back home?"</p><p>Charles is stock still for a heartbeat but swiftly asks for coordinates, writing them down on his arm he sees motion out of the corner of his eye. Rupert is waving and pointing down the hall. Hastily Charles heads to the general's office, asking Henry to cut the call to prevent him from being tracked.</p><p>Charles takes a second to note the general looking genuinely off kilter, he'll have to ask the general while in the air it doesn't bode well for Henry.  "Sir Henry's broken out of the Wall, permission to retrieve him?" It's a formality and nothing more, they both know he'll be going, but the general nods his agreement and Charles books it across camp. Time to rescue his friend!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who says a family can't be an eldritch horror and it's human host body? Also I am here for my super niche niche tyvm.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>